


[Podfic] Evitative by Vichan

by Metropolyka (Yarikao)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Dark Arts, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Podfic, Protective Slytherins, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Re-Sorting, Slow Burn, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Pride, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarikao/pseuds/Metropolyka
Summary: In the summer before his fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry is drawn to a room in Grimmauld Place. Like the Gryffindor he is, he enters the room without fear. The room is a library, and Harry is surprised to find that he’s eager to learn.Then he gets the bad news: he’s been accidentally expelled from Hogwarts, and he needs to be sorted again. Everyone is confident that he’ll go straight back to Gryffindor, but with what he's been learning, Harry’s not so sure.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Comments: 27
Kudos: 75





	1. The Library

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Evitative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049589) by [Vichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vichan/pseuds/Vichan). 



> Thank you to Vichan for writing this amazing story and giving me permission to record it. I hope I can do it justice.
> 
> For now, I will post chapter by chapter updates, though once I've finished it (which will probably take a while, considering it's 222452 words) I will likely post a .zip file containing all chapters.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Download here:** [.mp3 (25.26MB) on SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-887518782/evitative-chapter-1-the-library/s-gMf0DzQhQ9g)

**Download here:** [.mp3 (25.26MB) on MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qmxdng4nctz6p5h/%255BPodfic%255DEvitative_Chapter1.mp3/file)


	2. The Covenant

**Download here:** [.mp3 (27.07MB) on SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-887518782/evitative-chapter-2-the-covenant/s-u0Zyz0rOrnQ)

**Download here:** [.mp3 (27.07MB) on MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1pimhvm65uclgdb/%255BPodfic%255DEvitative_Chapter2.mp3/file)


	3. The Glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I apologise for the sound quality. I'm pretty new to this and still trying to figure out my whole setup so please bear with me for now.  
> Also, if you find that anything is wrong with the audio (like it being way too loud or too quiet or two parts overlapping), please tell me in the comments and I'll fix it. So far I've listened to all the chapters multiple times before uploading them, but it's still easy to miss something.
> 
> On another note, thank you for the lovely comments. I'm terrible at responding to text messages and I'm afraid that also applies to comments, but know that they are most appreciated. 
> 
> ~ Metropolyka

**Download here:** [.mp3 (32.16MB) on SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-887518782/evitative-chapter-3-the-glasses/s-VYe5zuY7jkI)

**Download here:** [.mp3 (32.16MB) on MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ioe9s1j0s5bof1b/%255BPodfic%255DEvitative_Chapter3%2528Music%2529.mp3/file)

**Outro:** Soap&Skin - Me and the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit (02/11/2020):  
> I'm currently finishing up my last assignments and exam period is just about to start, hence my current absence. Luckily (or unluckily, however you might see it), my exams are all in the first week and I will be on holidays in less than two. I likely won't be able to update before then but I'm planning on recording a lot more afterwards.   
> This is goodbye for now, let's hope I emerge victorious.


	4. The Lie

**Download here:** [.mp3 (32.92MB) on SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-887518782/evitative-chapter-4-the-lie/s-l3iN4J7BG2I)

**Download here:** [.mp3 (32.92MB) on MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/82opkkw6hsizi0m/%255BPodfic%255DEvitative_Chapter4%2528Music%2529.mp3/file)

**Outro:** Soap&Skin - Me and the Devil


End file.
